battlefordreamislandfandomcom-20200222-history
Golf Ball/Relationships
This page is about the relationships between Golf Ball and other characters. For the most part, the contestants have some kind of tensions with Golf Ball. 8-Ball Status: Enemies Announcer Basketball Blocky In "Take the Plunge", Blocky complains to Eraser about how bossy Golf Ball is. In "Lofty", Blocky is among the crowd that laughs in the faces of Golf Ball, Tennis Ball, Firey, Coiny, and Rocky. In "Reveal Novum", hearing Blocky's demand that they escape, Golf Ball tells him "That's easy for you to say! You left the Tiny Loser Chamber in episode nine!" to which he replies that he's back, and he doesn't want to stay much longer. Later, Golf Ball asks Blocky what he suggests they do to escape when the TLC opens. When the TLC becomes submerged underwater, Golf Ball tells Blocky that it's all his fault. In "Insectophobe's Nightmare 2", Golf Ball asks Blocky about what he hears outside the TLC. In "Getting Teardrop to Talk", Golf Ball makes Blocky climb up a tree, however since this had nothing to do with the challenge, Blocky was mad at her, and as a result, he killed her. In "Lick Your Way to Freedom", Blocky tells Golf Ball that 8-Ball is the new team leader. In "The Liar Ball You Don't Want", Blocky tells Golf Ball to keep an eye on the communicator dish. Golf Ball seems angry at first, but accepts Blocky's request. Status: Neutral Book In "Get Digging", Golf Ball discusses the means of getting yoyleberries with Firey and Book. Golf Ball sends Spongy, Gelatin, Book, Needle, and Ice Cube to ride Puffball to Yoyleland. Book and Ice Cube return empty-handed, reporting that Evil Leafy chased them. In "No More Snow!", Book considers rescuing Golf Ball, Tennis Ball, and Rocky despite them being on a different team. Status: Unknown Bottle Coiny In "Take the Plunge: Part 2", Coiny said that Golf Ball and Tennis Ball had a crush on each other, but Golf Ball pointed out that their relationship was purely platonic. In "Lofty", Golf Ball asks Firey and Coiny why they slap each other, due to it being pointless. In "Welcome Back" Golf Ball yells at Coiny, because he wanted her arch enemy, Snowball to be free from the TLC/LOL. Status: Neutral David Donut Dora Eraser Evil Leafy Firey In "Insectophobe's Nightmare", after separating to form a third team, Firey wanted to be called the Squashy Grapes too, but Golf Ball told him the other team is already named the Squashy Grapes, and that they should be Another Name. Status: Unknown Firey Speaker Box Fries Gaty Gelatin Grassy In "Getting Teardrop to Talk", Golf Ball calls Grassy "an overgrown section of the lawn that the gardener forgot to mow". In "What Do You Think of Roleplay?", Golf Ball asks Grassy to prove that he's not an impostor. Grassy responds, "I'm Grassy!", but Golf Ball responds by saying, "But how?". Status: Minor Enemies (possibly) Ice Cube Leafy In "Return of the Hang Glider", after finding out that Leafy stole Dream Island, Golf Ball herself decided that she should get the death penalty. In "Getting Teardrop to Talk", Golf Ball, along with Tennis Ball, is looking for Leafy for an unknown reason. Status: Possible Enemies Match Needle Nickel Pen In "Lofty", Pen points out that "she sounds like a boy, even though she's a girl, and that's just wrong." Status: Minor Enemies Pencil Pin In "Take the Plunge: Part 2" Pin says that Golf Ball is "too bossy" in which Golf Ball disagrees with. In "Welcome Back", Golf Ball recreates Pin's limbs, by extracting her red pigment. Pin calls Golf Ball "the best" for this and says that she knows how to solve everything. Status: Friends Puffball In "Get in the Van", Puffball agrees to never switch teams, making Golf Ball proud, and accidentally calls her "Puffy", causing Puffball to frown. Status: Unknown Puffball Speaker Box Remote Robot Flower Rocky In "Are You Smarter Than A Snowball?", Golf Ball gets mad at Rocky for not knowing how to write, and failing the test. In "Cycle of Life", Golf Ball is angry that Rocky didn't even run in the contest and kicks him to make him to the tree and back herself. In "Get in the Van", Golf Ball ask Rocky if he will switch teams. Rocky quickly agrees to never switch. Status: Minor Friends (possibly) Ruby In "Zeeky Boogy Doog", Golf Ball brings Ruby back with the HPRC. Snowball Status: Arch-enemies Spongy In "Take the Plunge: Part 1", Golf Ball told Spongy to take a bath because he was stinky and Spongy apologized. In "Get Digging", after Match and Pencil was happy about Spongy being eaten by Evil Leafy, Golf Ball said "Not nice, he was our teammate!" Status: Neutral Taco Teardrop Tennis Ball Status: Best friends TV Yellow Face Teams Squashy Grapes Team No Name A Better Name Than That Bleh Category:Relationships